moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoriea Holfmann
Victoriea Holfmann is the sole legitimate heir of Lord Daemon Holfmann of Tasride and his Lady wife, Azriel Flameseethe of Quel'Thalas. Despite her Noble birth and being an anointed paladin, Lady Victoriea has spent the larger part of the past sixty years traveling with and eventually leading a mercenary company, known as the Crimson Hart. Appearance And Character The half-Quel'dorei daughter of Lord Daemon Holfmann of Lordaeron and Lady Azriel Flameseethe of Quel'Thalas stands at an unimposing height of just 5'6" and in spite of her small form, she seems to have little trouble bearing the weight of her armor. Her hair is long and blood-red, cascading well past her shoulders and often hiding the skyward angle of her ears. A stunning beauty in her youth, years of war have taken their toll on her body and much of her back is marred by the reminders of past battles. The most notable of them are a series of burn scars that begin at the back of her neck and descend along her shoulder and upper-back. Victoriea seems to prefer a quiet and private life as of late, far from the intrigues of Court.. A wealthy woman, she has many holdings throughout the eastern Kingdoms, including a stable, a company of free riders based at Dragon's Landing in dwarven lands, and an estate on the southern shore known as Hollygrove, where she breeds magnificent horses. Her father's seat of Tasride has not been inhabitable since the scourge ravaged the land during Lordaeron's fall. Background Her childhood was no different than many who were born to Nobility and her parents saw to it that she was raised to be a fine young lady. In spite of her family's desire to see her betrothed to an equally prestigious house, at the age of six-and-ten, Victoriea chose to forge her own path and began training in the ways of combat. While much of her past is shrouded in mystery, it is known that she fought with a mercenary group for many years after she came of age and would later lead such a group. The Crimson Hart The Crimson hart was one of the oldest mercenary companies in the Eastern Kingdoms, though it disappeared for a time after the First War when Its leader fell before the orcish horde while defending Stormwind. His lover was said to have taken up the mantle, though she did not allow the company's existence to be known publicly for many years. During the years that passed, a group of free riders, all bearing no mark save for a tiny phoenix pendant the size of a thumbnail was said to have participated in various conflicts throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, though no proof of such a mark was ever recovered. During this time it was said that people, regardless of their station were being made to repent for numerous acts of evil. Commoner and Noble alike were slain in their beds and said to have perished from various "natural" causes. Only in a few instances were such assassinations carried out publicly, and in those instances it was said that half a dozen riders in black would appear, seemingly out of nowhere to make a fearful example of their mark. During the march on Northrend. the company emerged after a long period of inactivity, numbering more than two-hundred. They were led by a woman of small stature with blood red hair, Victoriea Holfmann. She rarely accepted requests for an audience and when she did, she was surrounded by guards. Always at her side were two women that seemed to follow her every move, one who seemed to have been groomed to take her place in the event she fell. Since the cataclysm there has been a great deal of activity within the Hart, including the restoration of Dragon's Landing, their known stronghold. With Victoriea’s involvement with house Madarin and her marriage to a Blackmorn, more members of the Hart have emerged from inactivity. Relationships Victoriea is married to Darion Blackmorn and has recently given birth to the first of their children, a boy named Darion II. She has two children from her previous marriage, both of whom reside with her. Category:Human Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:High Elf